Joint arthroplasty is a well-known surgical procedure by which a diseased and/or damaged natural joint is replaced by a prosthetic joint. A typical knee prosthesis includes a tibial tray, a femoral component, and a polymer insert or bearing positioned between the tibial tray and the femoral component. Femoral components are designed to be attached to a surgically-prepared distal end of a patient's femur. Tibial trays are designed to be attached to a surgically-prepared proximal end of a patient's tibia.
To facilitate the replacement of the natural joint with the knee prosthesis, orthopaedic surgeons use a variety of orthopaedic surgical instruments such as, for example, prosthetic trial components, cutting blocks, drill guides, milling guides, and other surgical instruments. Prosthetic trial components, such as, for example, a femoral trial component and a tibial bearing trial component, are used to size and select the components of the knee prosthesis that will replace the patient's natural joint. A procedure that utilizes the trial components to size and select the components of the knee prosthesis is often referred to as a trial reduction.